Something Different
by MikiLikesTrees
Summary: Just a oneshot. Katie is sick of not getting what she wants. She doesnt understand why Emily is gay. She's over it. What will Cassie do to help her understand? ;  Cassie/Katie. Rated M for language and smut. Read and Review :D


**A/N –**

**Hey guys, so this was actually something a friends and I did on Tumblr for a RP, and I thought I'd put it up. Thanks to ohwowlovelyfuckyou of Tumblr, as she played as much a part of this as I did. This first bit is a bunch of 'text messages' so to speak, that weren't included in the story itself (and I did have to tweak it a bit because we had it to suit the RP at the time), so I'll just let you read on. You can skip it if you want, but whatever, your choice. Also, slight mention of Cassie/Sid and Katie/Effy :)**

K: Hey Cass, how are you? How's Effy? How's… uh… Sid?

C: Wow, Katie, hi. Sid's great, especially in the sack. I'm great too :) how are you?

K: Crap, confused, irritated and unsatisfied.

C: Aww… Why's that? Not enough sex?

K: I can't handle Em's being gay, she's my TWIN sister for Christ's sake. And no… well yes, but Danny's cock is so fucking tiny you can barely feel it and all he wants to do is suck my tits. I havent had decent sex for at least 2 months.

C: Wow, that's sounds awful. Have you ever had fucked a girl Katie.

K: Uhm… no… that's Emily's forte, I'm the straight one. What are you getting at Cass?

C: I guess I'm trying to say – would you like to have sex with me Katie? I promise not to disappoint :)

K: Well… Why the fuck not, hey? No harm in trying I guess.

C: Wow, lovely, I'll see you at mine in about an hour than yeah?

K: Yeah, cool. See you then. ~Kay x

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **

**Every time there's a break it's changing POV. It is a bit confusing at first, but I really don't want to change the entire thing so it's only one person's POV. Starts as Katie. **

Katie walked up to the back door of the small apartment and inhaled deeply. _One__time__for__everything,_she thought to herself before curling her hand into a fist and knocking lightly. She heard a small giggle from inside the flat and smiled to herself. Within seconds the door was open and the taller blonde flung her arms around Katie's neck. Katie snaked her arms around Cassie's waist, returning the hug calmly. "Oh wow, your outfit looks amazing," Cassie said as she let go of Katie. Katie's dumb smile said it all, she didn't have to say the next words, but they just slipped out, "too bad, they won't be on for much longer." Katie couldn't stop herself, it was a natural reaction she'd built in the past, not that the girl in front of her really cared. Cassie just let out a little moan of appreciation and pulled her in for a kiss. At first, Katie was surprised, but soon got used to it and returned the kiss. She felt Cassie's tongue lightly graze over her bottom lip, pleading for entry, which was granted within seconds. Their hands were in each other's hair as Cassie closed the door behind them and the stumbled off towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Cassie pulled Katie into the bedroom, a ditzy smile on her face. She kissed her again, her tongue roaming the inside of Katie's mouth. Cass pulled at the zipper on Kats dress. "Not too bad, right Katie?" She didn't want to over step her boundaries since this was Katie's first time with a girl. Cassie looked in her eyes, smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not too bad," Katie sighed breathlessly. It was a lie. It wasn't just 'not too bad' it was fucking amazing, every tiny touch was so gentle and pure. Cassie was still looking into her eyes, silently asking permission to touch her. Katie just nodded, knowing with full confidence that she needed this, just once. Cassie pulled down the rest of Katie's dress and left it sitting on the floor before swiftly pulling off her own skimpy dress. Katie closed her eyes for a second and tipped her head back, letting the feeling of Cassie's hands on her waist sink in to her memory. Katie put her arms around Cassie again, walking backwards until the backs of her knees met the edge of the bed. She pushed herself up unto the bed so she was lying flat on her back awaiting whatever would come. "Are you ready?" Cassie whispered as she started to crawl up Katie's body to kiss her once more. "More than ever" breathed Katie.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie let out a small "Wow" as she stared at Katie's body. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Cassie strateled Kat on the bed, kissing her lips, then trailed down her cheek, neck, shoulders, chest. Cass looked up at katie, then reached around and unclasped her bra. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. Cassie was speechless. She leaned down and kissed her boobs, sucking gently on her nipples.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh god," Katie moaned as Cassie's mouth consumed each of her erect nipples one at a time. She could see why Emily loved it so much. She'd never felt something that was so delicate but so powerful before. Cassie's tounge flicked quickly over each of her nipples once more before trailing kisses back up to her tounge. Katie would never admit it to anyone but as soon as Cassie had started kissing her it made her wet, meaning that now there was a fountain of juices in her knickers. Cassie shifted her weight so that one of her thighs were in between Katies own. "Wow," Cassie moaned as her thigh connected with the pool of wetness between Katie's legs, "lovely." "So are you," Katie responded immediatley, manouvering her own leg to match Cassie. A moan escaped both of their mouths as they fell in to a rythym grinding their thighs against each others' wet pussys.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie grinned at Katie, moving her thigh faster between her legs. She slid her hand down Katie's thigh, teasingly touching the inside of each thigh. She knew how much she was torturing Katie. Cass trailed kisses down Kat's body before stopping at her underwear. She looked deviously up at Katie, before slipping a hand inside. Cassie made circular motions with her fingers, watching Katie's face.<p>

* * *

><p>Katie groaned in pleasure as Cassie's fingers caressed her clit. She knew what would be coming next and her stomach did flips as she anticipated it. "Cass, I just… fuck… Just… I need you inside me," Katie pleaded to the beautiful woman who's fingers had stopped their light dance and started lightly brushing up and down her slit. Without warning Cass pushed a slender finger deep into Katie, thrusting deep and slow, causing an excited moan to escape the red heads lips. Katie moaned again, louder, as Cassie sped up her thrusts, adding another finger as she went.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie inserted another finger and sped up her thrusts. She leaned down and kissed Katie on the lips, looking into her glorious face. Cass knew just then that she was going to make Katie scream if it was the last thing she did. Unfortunately Sid kept creeping into her mind, but she just ignored him. She smiled at Katie, keeping up with her fingers.<p>

* * *

><p>Katie's breathing quickened dramatically as Cassie's long talented fingers worked inside her. She felt her body start to tense and tried to stop her moans of pleasure but there was no use. She let her mouth hang open as the heavenly sounds escaped her and echoed around the small room. Cassie was still smiling down at her and it made her release so much closer. Katie felt her cunt spasm and tighten as she reached one of the best orgasms in her life. All Katie could do was scream in pleasure. When she finally calmed down she managed to breath out a small "fuck," before opening her eyes and looking into Cassie's.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie grinned at Katie as she reached her orgasm. She removed her fingers and flopped onto her back next to Katie. "Wow. Now you know why Emily likes girls, yes?" she giggled slightly, looking at Katie. Cass looked up at her ceiling, Sid invading her mind again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah…" Katie replied breathlessly as she rolled on her side. "That was… it was… just… wow." She felt truly alive, she hadn't felt this good for ages. Katie let her eyes flutter closed for a few seconds, thinking if Effy would be able to make her feel like that. 'Shit, fuck, no, bad Katie. Effy is straight, you're straight, nothing is going to happen' she thought to herself, but she couldn't clear the images of an almost naked Effy whose long fragile fingers gave her the same (if not more) pleasure than the she had just felt. She needed to do something. Anything to get her mind away from its current focus point. Katie shifted her body so she could face Cass, who was simply staring at the ceiling and quietly humming to herself. "What are you thinking about Cass?"<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie looked back at Katie "Wow, I'm thinking of Sid actually." she bit down on her lip. It was better to be honest with Katie. "What are you thinking about?" her brown eyes roamed Katie's beautiful face. She smiled gently at Kat and gave her hand a squeeze of encouragement. She wanted Katie to be honest too.<p>

* * *

><p>Katie nervously squeezed back, happy that Cass wasn't thinking about this becoming more than just a friendly experimantal shag. She hesitated for a moment, realising that this would be the first time she really told anyone about her admiration for the mysterious Effy Stonem. "I don't know Cass, I just… I don't know," and a second later it was like someone had bunched her into the stomach and made her vomit words into the air. "I fancy Effy, more than anyone else I've ever fancied and it scares me because she's my friend and Emily's the gay one and…" Katie stopped, realising for the third time that week that she had said too much. "Look Cass," she stood up and started walking around the room in all her frantic naked glory, looking for her clothes, "I have to go. Thankyou. For this. It was nice." She slipped on her shirt and leaned over to gently kiss Cass on the lips and muttered another quick thankyou before rushing out of the appartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Cassie just listened silently and watched Katie. "Katie? It's alright to feel the way you feel." Cass said as Kat fumbled across her room, throwing on her clothes. She leaned over and kissed Cassie on the lips and then rushed out of the flat, the door slamming in her wake. Cass didn't know what to think about what had just happened. One thing was for sure, she was relieved Katie hadn't thought of them becoming more than friends.<p>

**A/N – **

**Yeah, I know, it's short and confusing etc. but please review.**

**~ Miki**


End file.
